


I Will Be Your Rock

by Supersoda



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz comforts Simmons. Takes place after T.R.A.C.K.S. FitzSimmons if it pleases you but could also be platonic depending on how you look at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Your Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

Fitz didn't know how long he and Simmons had been standing in the hall. Fitz had one hand running through Simmons hair and the other on her back drawing slow soothing circles. She had calm down a bit but she still clutched to him sobbing softly into his shirt which was now stained with blood and tears. Not that he cared of course. This was Simmons, his Simmons, or so he liked to think of her that way. But after the day they both had he didn't care what happened to his shirt. They had much bigger problems. The biggest was lying in a cryo-chamber in their lab. 

"Jemma, we need to clean you up." He whispered softly. She didn't protest as he led her to the bathroom and helped her wash off Skye's blood from her hands.  
Just the sight of Simmons worried Fitz. She looked tired and lifeless which was extremely unlike her. It was always Fitz got to be the brooding one and it was always Simmons who cheered him up. Now the roles were reversed and Fitz would be damned if he let her down. Not again.

"She's like Snow White." Simmons whispered limply.

"What?"

"Skye, seeing her in the cryo-chamber reminded me of Snow White waiting for her prince." Simmons sighed, "but it will take much more then a kiss to help her." Fitz took both her blood stained, delicate hands in his.

"She's going to be ok Jem, she's still alive because of you." Simmons didn't answer,

"I'm serious Jemma. If you hadn't have thought to put her in that cryo-chamber then she would be dead by now." Simmons looked at Fitz with dull hazel eyes.

"Come on lets clean you up and get you to bed, you need rest." Simmons tried to protest but was silenced by a wave of Fitz's hand, "You can't help her if you can barely walk."

They shuffled into Simmons' room and Fitz was about to leave when Simmons stopped him.

"Leo, can you stay here tonight?" Fitz didn't even hesitate to answer,

"Yes, just let me change." Simmons nodded and Fitz went to his bunk to change. He noticed that the entire plane was silent. May would be flying in her usual silence, Coulson was with Skye and Ward must be in his own bunk. Fitz returned to Simmons' bunk wearing a light grey shirt and dark green plaid pants. Simmons was already in bed, now clean so Fitz climbed in under the covers. 

They had done this many times just lying in each others arms when ever something bad happened. Nothing ever ended in sex, just the comfort of having each other close. Simmons moved closer to Fitz and rested her head against his chest and under his chin. Fitz didn't know what would happen next but he did know that in that moment things were ok.


End file.
